All Wet (battybarney2014's version)
All Wet '''is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot After BJ and Baby Bop play in the sprinkler, Barney and the kids know that they are getting wet because of the watering can, birdbath or hose. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # The Water Song # Splash and Sprinkle # He Waded in the Water # Swimming, Swimming # If I Lived Under the Sea # A Friend Like You Trivia * The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Big Garden" is used * The BJ costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Four of these kids (Ryan, Marcos, Melanie and Amy) also appeared in '''Barney's Feast. Quotes Quote 1 * Barney: Hi, Melanie. * Melanie: Hi, Barney. I'm watering the flowers. * Barney: (smells) They smell so pretty. * Melanie: I love flowers. * Barney: Flowers are so beautiful. Quote 2 * Barney: Hi, Amy. What are you doing? * Amy: Barney, I've got a birdbath for the birdies to take a bath. * Barney: Birds like taking baths. * Amy: So they do. Come on, birds! * Barney: Hi, Ryan. Hi, Marcos. * Ryan: We're using a hose to water the plants. * Marcos: Plants need water. * Barney: Would you water the plants? * Ryan: Sure. * Marcos: No problem. * Baby Bop: BJ, let's play in the sprinkler. * BJ: Great choice, Sissy. But Barney, we don't have water for the sprinkler. What are we going to do now? * Barney: You can't use water for the sprinkler. There are lots of things that are liquid. Quote 3 * Melanie: Oh, look at my flowers. * Amy: Nice bath, baby birdies! * Marcos: May I use a hose, Ryan. * Ryan: Sure, Marcos. * Baby Bop: Barney, I'm still not wet. * BJ: We're not wet because we're so dry. * Barney: There's no need to doubt. That sprinkler has no water. * BJ: We're running out of water. * Baby Bop: We're sorry, Barney. * Barney: Do you know that water is for drinking or on a pool, a rainy day and a bath? There are many types of water. Quote 4 * Ryan and Marcos: BJ! * Amy and Melanie: Baby Bop! * Barney: Where are you? * Baby Bop and BJ: Here we are! * BJ: Where's all that water? * Baby Bop: Water?!? * Ryan: Uh-oh! * Melanie: How can we have sprinkler water? * Barney: But instead of the sprinkler, we can get a pool to swim in the water. * (Barney uses magic for the swimming pool) * Kids: Wow! * Baby Bop: Wow! A swimming pool! * Barney: What should we do? * Amy: We can all swim. * Melanie: I liked my swimsuits. * Amy: So does mine. * Ryan: And also water wings. * Barney: I'm not going to swim in the pool. * Baby Bop: Me too. * BJ: We're all dry. * Barney: Hop in! * Ryan: Cannonball! * (Ryan dives in the pool) * Melanie: Here I go! Wee! * (Melanie dives in the pool) * Amy: Dive! * (Amy dives in the pool) * Marcos: One and a two and a three! * (Marcos dives in the pool) * Barney: Now, I'll dive in the pool. * Ryan: Come on, Barney! * Melanie: The water's cool. * Amy: Come on in! You can do it! * Barney: I'm too big to swim. * (Barney touches the water with his toes) * Barney: That tickles! Quote 5 * Melanie: Let's play ring toss. * Amy: I'll go pick up rings in the the bottom of the pool. * Ryan: I've got a ring. * Marcos: I've got a ring too. * Barney: What are you doing in the pool? * Melanie: We're playing. * Amy: What should to do now? * Marcos: We can swim underwater. * Ryan: Or splash on top. * BJ: Whoa! Ryan, you can splash on top. * Baby Bop: Or imagine you could swimming with fishes. * Barney: Let's a pretend to swim under the deep blue sea. Quote 6 * Barney: Anybody needs a towel? * Marcos: I need a towel, Barney. * Ryan: Me too. * Melanie: Me three. * Amy: Yessiree. * Barney: Here's one for you, for you and for, and you. * Ryan, Marcos, Amy and Melanie: Thanks, Barney. * Ryan: Swimming pools are fun! * Marcos: Great. * Baby Bop: I love swimming. * Barney: And speaking of water, I'll show you all about things with water in the computer. * BJ: Wow! * Barney: Username: Barney. Password: Dinosaur. Search on "water." There's a swimming pool. * Amy: Just like we just swam. * Barney: Or rainy days. * Baby Bop: There's lots of rain outside. * Barney: Or drinking water with a glass and a fountain. * Ryan: Well, I'm going to need a drink of water in the fountain. I'm thirsty. * Marcos: You'll be back, Ryan. * Barney: Also water is for taking a shower or a bath. * BJ: I like showers and baths. * (Barney chuckles) * Barney: And animals swim under the deep blue sea. * Baby Bop: There's are lots of sea animals. * Melanie: Like fish, * Amy: Whales, * Marcos: And an octopus. * BJ: How many legs does an octopus have? * Baby Bop: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! * Barney: It's fun to see when you're under the sea. Quote 7 * Melanie: Now I need more water for the watering can. * Amy: I'll need more the birdbath. * Ryan: And Marcos and I need to finish watering the plants. * Baby Bop: Now we can check the water for the sprinkler. * BJ: Come on, Sissy. We're ready for the sprinkler. * Baby Bop: Yay! * Barney: Okay. Wait for me! * Baby Bop: What are they doing? * Barney: Melanie's using a watering can to water flowers, Amy's using a birdbath for the birds and Ryan and Marcos are... * BJ: Ryan! Marcos! * Baby Bop: They are wet! * Ryan: Oops! * Marcos: I didn't mean it. * Barney: We all get wet because that friends are the best. Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes